


A Stormy Night for Five

by Jedi_Jed



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I also originally wrote this at two AM so DO NOT take it seriously., and a one-shot, cringe as well, it isn't written by me until it's cringy enough, it's smut, not bad one's though, oh and Five got problems with his mind, so I guess it's a smut-shot, to put it simply there just horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Jed/pseuds/Jedi_Jed
Summary: Miko tends to go to Five's apartment every time there's a storm (or at least look likes it), so when she goes home after work instead he's left with doubt that eventually let's him realizes he's in love with his best friend. So when Miko eventually shows up he is left to deal with a shit-ton of hormones that he can't resist.
Relationships: Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Hector Nieves | High Five
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Stormy Night for Five

**Author's Note:**

> Well. . . this is new. So I know this isn’t The Dating Game (Ugh, still as cringy as ever) and a lot of you are waiting for a new chapter to be added but I have the bane of the literacy world, (cue dramatic music) Writer’s Block. I will try to update The Dating Game this year, but it will take a while so don’t count on it happening soon. But because I wanted to write something for Glitch Techs, I wrote this, my first one-shot! It’s all in Five’s POV so sorry to those who where hoping it was in Miko’s. It’s also my first attempt at smut so I guess you could call it a smut-shot? I dunno, but in any case, enjoy! (this was originally added to the Fandom a while ago but some asshole put me off with some rude comments)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glitch Techs, if I did Five and Miko would be adorable cuties in love.

**Warning: This is a lemon, if you are under 18 and reading this message please don’t read. (Everyone underage stays) I warned you.**

It was a dark and stormy night; a huge storm had rolled in and Five was in his bedroom listening to the rain tapping on the roof and the occasional rumble of thunder. Five loved it when it rained, the air smelled earthy a couple minutes into the downpour, and the flashes of lightning and ensuing boom of thunder gave him a bit of a thrill. To the contrary, Miko hated thunderstorms and usually stayed the night at his place at the slightest hint of a downpour, and Five was surprised when she told him that she needed to go home.

_\----------_

_“Looks like it’s going to rain today.” He told Miko, unlocking his bike from the bike rack in front of the store._

_“Uh, yeah. . .” Miko replied, her face red from the cool air as she scratched the back of her neck and scuffed her shoes on the pavement. Five recognized the signs immediately, Miko scratching her neck meant she was nervous about something, and she only scuffed her designer sneakers when she really wanted to tell him something important._

_“Ok, what is it Miko?” Five asked her, giving her his stern don’t-you-dare-lie-to-me glare._

_Miko opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it, seeming to think about what to say. Meanwhile, Five waited patiently, if Miko needed to think about what to say it was serious._

_“I-” Miko started, once again opening her mouth just to snap it shut._

_“I want to-” again she was silent._

_Taking a deep breath, Miko finally said what she wanted. “I can’t go to your house tonight, I- I have something else going on.”_

_Five was taken aback, when was the last time she didn’t go to his house when it rained?_

_“Miko what do you mean you can’t come with me? You always go to my house when it rains, you say it makes you calm.”_

_“I’m sorry Five, I’m seeing someone else.” He was dumbfounded with those words ringing in his ears, not noticing the gamer girl getting on her bike and pedaling down the street until it was too late._

_\---------------_

Five sighed and looked out his bedroom window, “I’m seeing someone else” those words haunted him, and he didn’t know why. He didn’t have a thing for Miko, right? No, he should be happy, elated that someone other than him could put a smile on Miko’s face. _But that’s it, isn’t it? someone else makes you jealous._ The voice inside his head told him.

“No, I’m not jealous, Miko deserves someone that can make her happy.” he said aloud, arguing with the little voice in his head.

_Really? Then why are you boiling with envy as soon as you think of someone else kissing her? Or how about her being someone else’s partner? You know you want her, so why are you stalling?_

“So maybe I have a tiny crush on her, why should I listen to you?” Five asked his inner self, he would not yield to the voice. but it was silent, instead it attacked him in a way he was completely not expecting.

Three taps on the window surprised Five onto his bedroom floor, and he activated his gauntlet just in case it was a wild glitch.

He looked above his bed and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a certain galaxy-haired girl standing in the rain outside his window. She was shivering in the rain and a flash of light followed by a clap of thunder made Miko jump. As soon as she noticed Five peeking at her from the other side of the bed Miko motioned to him to let her in and after deactivating his gauntlet Five ran over and opened the window, helping her inside his room.

Unfortunately, Miko tripped on the bottom of the window frame, making her tumble inside the room and knocking Five onto the bedroom floor once again. When Five did open his eyes, he was met with Miko sprawled on top of him, her faultless, rain drenched features throwing his argument with himself to the wind. ‘I love Miko he casually thought before he remembered the guy she was seeing.

_Fuck._

“Earth to Five, anyone there?” Miko said, already sitting up on Five’s lap and was supporting herself with one hand on his chest and the other knocking on his forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’m still here Miko.” Five answered her, groaning as he lifted his head up to reply.

Miko then noticed the compromising position they were in and quickly stood up, helping Five on his feet as well.

“Sooooo. . . why are you here? I thought you were-” Five’s voice cracked saying this “-seeing someone else.”

Miko looked confused for a moment until she remembered their conversation after work.

“Oh yeah, she was a cousin from out of town, so I had to go with the family to meet her and spend the rest of the day out. Once I was done, I left a note and came here.”

He mentally breathed a sigh of relief at the explanation, at least he could sleep peacefully tonight. With Miko don’t forget his inner voice reminded him. Right. . . that was going to be a problem. but why didn’t she let me come with her? And if it was something so innocent why did she stutter? He reminded himself, turning to Miko for an answer

Miko, on the other hand saw his question coming and had already prepared an answer.

“I couldn’t take you with me because my mom wanted to introduce us as a couple. So I told her that we weren’t a thing and then she said that Nica told her we were a thing, and then Lexi came in and was like-” Miko stopped her rant when she noticed she put Five into a trance.

“Uh Five? What’s wrong? Is it something I said? Or did my horrible not-brushed stinky mouth release poisonous gases into the air that only I can breathe!? C’mon Five, answer me damnit!”

Miko than pushed Five onto the bed, straddled him, and proceeded to do chest compressions. After the fifth compression Five was brought out of his daze only to see Miko straddling his waist, her bust bouncing with each unbelievably strong push of her hands.

“Um Miko, what are you doing?” Five asked his fellow Tech between gasps of breath.

“Making sure you don’t die.” She replied offhandedly as she continued her onslaught.

“Well I’m not dead so can you stop this?” Five asked, trying to keep his eyes level with his friend and not on her bouncy breasts.

Miko humphed but rolled off of Five anyway, complaining that she was wet from the storm and a bit cold.

Five on the other hand was regaining his breath and trying to get all of his perverted thoughts together so he could throw them into his short-term memory. When he finally did get his hormones under control, he looked up only to see Miko bending over to look in one of his drawers for something.

“Why are you going through my clothes?” Five asked Miko as she pulled clothing out of the drawers and threw them over her shoulders.

“I’m taking a hot shower before I catch a cold, it’s imperative that I don’t get sick and suspended from duty. Since all my clothes are wet, I thought I could borrow one of yours, is that okay?”

She called over her shoulder, not bothering to look at him. Five was once again struggling with his newfound urges due to the sight of Miko’s pronounced ass.

“Uh sure, I don’t mind. . .” he mumbled, drooling slightly as he continued to stare at her behind.

Miko straightened suddenly, snapping Five out of his daze and quickly diverting his eyes from her butt and onto his phone, a much safer object to look at in his mind.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Miko said “Right, Ima head to the shower to get warm, do you want to play Doom Eternal or KSP 2 when I get out?”

Five looked up and thought for a moment, Doom was awesome, but they beat it twice already, but in KSP 2 they had just reached the asteroid belt and were leaving the inner solar system with a hyperdrive (or trying to at least).

“KSP all the way Miko, that hyperdrive is gonna work if it kills me.” Five answered a hint of a challenge edging onto his voice.

“You got a deal baby seal.” Miko agreed, her signature catchphrase making him smile.

With a game picked, Miko left the room for the shower, leaving Five alone to his thoughts.

He immediately got up and started pacing, sweat starting to line his brow Shit, what am I going to do? He thought, his mind racing as he tried to suppress his thoughts on Miko and her “assets.” _I can’t ignore these feelings for long, and all I can think about is her beautiful face, her pouty lips, her lovely neck leading down to those curvy, wonderful bre-_ The last sane part of Five took control of Five’s hand and slapped him with it, stopping Five before his thoughts took a dark turn.

“I can’t think of her like that,” He scolded himself, slapping his face again in an attempt to stave off the feelings of lust “besides she doesn’t like me like that, I’m her best friend, nothing else.”

 _You want to be more than a friend though, don’t you?_ the dark part of his mind whispered in his head, tempting him with memories of bouncy breasts. _You won’t know how she feels about you if you never ask._ The voice continued, tempting the Tech to give in to his desires.

Five seemed to consider his mind’s offer, then he laughed, how was he going to get Miko to like him back? He would only destroy their friendship if nothing else. It was a silly notion that she would want him, and nothing his evil self said could change that.

“Five, are you okay?” A familiar feminine voice said behind him. He whirled around; he hadn’t realized that Miko was already finished with her shower. And the sight he was greeted with left him speechless once again.

Miko was dressed in one of his large stay-at-home shirts that’s hem only reached her knees, as for her bottoms, Five could only guess. But at that moment Five could only think on one thing; how much he wanted to kiss her.

A memory of his what his grandma used to say about choices came to the forefront of his mind suddenly, He remembered her saying: “You are doomed to make choices grandson. This is life’s greatest paradox.”

“You're right Abuela,” Five said under his breath “I need to know.”

“What do you need to know?” Miko asked, almost finished with brushing her hair. Huh, seems like she did hear me. Five thought, but that wouldn’t deter him. He took a deep breath, and then strode over to Miko who had turned around to grab something from her coat.

“Miko, I need to ask you something.”

“What dude?” Miko asked, not turning around to talk to the boy.

Five continued to creep closer, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping through him as he got closer to the object of his affection, like a leopard stalking an antelope.

“I need you Miko.” He whispered in her ear, his voice dropping to a husky growl.

Miko stiffened as his hot breath washed over her ear, her cheeks reddening from the sudden proximity.

“What do you mean Fi-” Five spun Miko around, taking half a second to look at her flushed face and before locking his eyes on her lips.

He lunged forward, capturing Miko’s lips with his own, and for him it was instant heaven. Lights danced in his eyes before him and thundering from outside filled his ears with sound. Miko hummed under him, and he looked down to see her own eyes were closed and her face colored a deep red. Five closed his own eyes, enjoying what he figured would be his only kiss with Miko. Eventually Five broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Miko’s own, a small smile on his face.

“So that’s what all the fuss is about.” Miko said before laughing, Five chuckling with her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. Her breath hitched as he used one hand to lift her head up to look at her, her eyes darkened with want. They both new what they desired, But Five wanted- no needed, to hear her say it.

“Yes” was all that Miko said, reading Five’s mind “I want this to last Five, I want you to be mine.”

“Good, because I’m not going to go easy.” Five said before reaching down and cupping Miko’s ass and hoisting her up, making Miko squeak in surprise.

Miko attacked Five’s lips with her own, wrapping her arms and around his neck. He walked towards the bed, stopping just as he hit the edge with the back of his leg. He carefully lowered Miko down on the mattress, giving her a quick kiss before rising to undress. Miko copied him, hurriedly taking off her borrowed t-shirt revealing her perky breasts and a pair of purple panties. Five had already gotten rid of his shirt and trousers, simply leaving him in a pair of boxers with an impressive tent pitched.

Miko was already hot from the kiss the two shared, and the sight of Five’s arousal sent her into overdrive.

“Uh, Miko? Why are you looking at me like- Ahhh!” Five yelled, Miko having reached up and pulling Five down on top of her.

“I’m still cold Five,” Miko whispered into Five’s ear, her voice low and her eyes dark with lust “can you warm me up?” She finished, a sly smile on her face as Five registered what she just told him. Five looked down at Miko’s smug face and immediately thought _, I’m going to make sure she can’t walk in the morning._

Five’s hand snaked its way down Miko’s stomach, aiming for the heat between her thighs “I can warm you up Miko,” his hand had almost reached its target, stopping on Miko’s inner thigh. “but why do that when I can rile you up?” Five had started to draw lazy circles on Miko’s thigh, edging closer and closer to his target yet staying tantalizing out of reach.

“Fiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvve,” Miko said, her voice rising as Five continued his onslaught “If you don’t touch me right now, I’ll flip you over and ride you like a joystick.” Miko threatened, even though her face was flushed and trying to buck against Five’s hand.

Five stopped his circles and seemed to think about it before simply answering “Okay.” and slipping his hands inside her panties, letting a single finger enter her.

Miko hummed in pleasure as the foreign member invaded her body, her body shuddering in delight as Five started to pump his index finger in and out rhythmically. Five watched Miko’s expressions as he drove his finger into Miko, her satisfaction evident on her face and her eyes closed. Five smirked evilly as an idea came to mind. Being as discreet as possible, he slipped another finger inside her, letting it graze her walls.

Miko’s eyes snapped open, and she gave Five an incredulous look as he continued his ministrations. Miko suddenly arched off the bed as Five let his thumb brush her clit. Five was surprised at the reaction, he was as new as Miko at this, and he knew that her clit was the place she received pleasure from, but that was not what he was expecting. He brushed it again in curiosity, with the exact same reaction.

“Do- do that again.” Miko murmured to Five, her breathing hard from the pleasure coursing through her.

“What? You mean this?” Five said, circling her clit as he continued to pump into her.

Miko moaned loudly, then slapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle them. That didn’t stop her from whimpering though, especially when Five started to thrust his hand faster into her, using his thumb to stimulate her clit. Miko tried to sustain her moans as long as possible, and she could feel the build-up of pleasure deep inside her core.

Five pumped harder, sensing Miko’s orgasm as she tightened around his fingers. His arm was starting to get tired, so he quickly added a third finger, wanting to bring the end as fast as possible.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Miko screamed, the sudden feeling of having a third finger inside her making her cum instantly. Five felt Miko constrict around his fingers pulling him in and the suddenly releasing it, like a coiled spring finally releasing its energy.

Five laid next to Miko, both of them breathing heavily as Miko recovered from her climax. Miko noticed then that Five was still aroused, and since he was still in his boxers, probably in pain. Miko’s abundant energy kicked in at the same time and she kicked off her panties that were now around her ankles.

Five noticed that the spot next to him was suddenly lighter, and he opened his eyes to see Miko getting ready to pull his boxers down, a glint in her eye that could only mean trouble for Five.

“Um Miko? What do you plan to do to me?” Five asked, his husky deep voice now replaced with a nervous, slightly scared one.

“Oh don’t you worry about that, I’m going to take good care of you.” She answered, pulling his boxers off and letting his dick free to the outside world. Miko admired the appendage, looking at his thick shaft with hunger.

Miko pounced on top of Five, smothering him in kisses as she clambered on top of the Tech. She pulled back from him to breathe, sitting on her haunches and letting Five’s dick rest between her butt-cheeks. Miko raised herself a bit, reaching down and guiding Five’s mass to her dripping entrance. But before she could drop, Five reached out his hand and touched her, asking silently if she really wanted this. She nodded, and Five looked at her in wonder as she lowered herself on his shaft, inching her way down to the depths.

After going in a way, Five hit a wall, and once again he asked her with a silent question. After steeling herself for the pain Miko dropped, a small twinge as her hymen snapped and an overwhelming feeling of fullness flooded her.

“You okay?” Five asked, concern etched across his face. Miko could only nod, she was already so close to orgasm and she hadn’t even moved yet! After waiting a few minutes, she slowly began to rock back and forth, grinding herself against Five.

The couple gasped in pleasure, and Five withheld himself from thrusting into her, knowing that she needed to go at her own pace. After a while Miko began to bounce, letting his thighs slap against her ass, making a clapping noise resound throughout the room.

“Ah! Mi-Miko, I can’t hold back, are you ready?” Five asked, itching to pound Miko into oblivion.

“Su-sure” was all he heard before he flipped them around, aggressiveness pouring out of him as he slammed into Miko, his dick aching for release. Miko gasped in pleasure, the feeling of being taken so roughly turning her on even more.

She pulled him in for a sloppy kiss as he railed her, and all thoughts of the hyperdrive in ksp2 were blown to bits, not important enough for either of them to care.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Five pounded into her, fucking her into a stupor of lust! She couldn’t think of anything else anymore, just the dick punishing her insides.

“I’m gonna cum Miko!” Five grunted after pounding into Miko with reckless abandon for five minutes straight.

“Inside,” she whispered, “I’m safe today.” She wrapped herself around him to keep him docked inside, not giving him an option. Five was pounding into her erratically now, his thrusting slower but more powerful. With a roar of power, Five finished inside her, splashing her insides white and filling her to the brim with cum.

He stayed like that for a full minute before pulling out. He flopped off Miko and hit the mattress with a thud, completely out of energy. A boom of thunder in the distance sounded as Five pulled a blanket over them. He was tired, but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> At 3.4k this the most I’ve ever written in one sitting and I’m dead tired. I know that Doom Eternal is single-player and KSP2 is not out yet, so please don’t light up the comments about it. The quote from Five’s grandma is actually “You are doomed to make choices. This is life’s greatest paradox.” -unknown. This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe!  
> (and some quick Kudos to OohTheEdge for asking me to re-add this story, I had completely thought that everyone hated it.)


End file.
